When Yami Goes Bad
by theifking
Summary: My first story. What happens when a new girl comes to the school and starts to invade Yami's territory? What will happen when he is forced to go to bondage classes, with Bakura! What will be the consequences when he tries to get out of it. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

MGGS User15/11/2006

Sun shone brightly over the town of domino. Yugi jumped out of bed on a Monday morning. He stretched his arms and went to the bathroom to get dressed and most importantly, to gel his hair. When he came out he picked up the millennium puzzle and went down stairs to get breakfast ready. Today was a special day for Yugi. Today was the day that a new girl came to domino high. The teacher had asked Yugi to show her around because she didn't trust Joey with the job. Yugi was excited because he was going to meet a new person and he was going to get to be the boss of someone for once. He skipped down the stairs and went to the tram stop.

As Yugi was sitting the tram, he thought about why he hadn't bothered to wake up Yami. Slowly they were drifting apart. Yami was making more enemies that were attempting to kill him and Yugi noticed that his attitude had changed and that he was acting a lot bossier. He also thought it was a bit strange that they were the same enemies but they were just acting more violent.

The tram pulled to a stop and Yugi stood up and jumped out. "Hey Yugi," said Joey running up to him. Behind him were Tristan, Tea and Ryou. As per usual. Apart from the fact that Ryou was holding a leash that was attached to a brown eyed albino who looked very unhappy. That was something that you don't see every day. "Uh, Ryou," said Yugi as they approached him, "why has Bakura got a leash around him."

"Why did you ask him and not me," said Bakura.

"Because you're a psycho tomb robber who tried to send him and his yami to the shadow realm," replied Ryou. Bakura just crossed his arms and pouted. Ryou giggled, "well if you must no. Bakura did a bad thing and I warned him not to do it again but he did and I said I had enough and now I'm forcing him to come to bonding classes as a punishment."

"I didn't do that bad of a thing. That old lady saw it coming."

"I'm not talking about the lady. I'm talking about her cat."

"That Ra damned cat saw it coming."

"Oh shut up. And will you stop trying to chew the leash."

Bakura just began to sulk.

"What did he do to the cat?" asked Yugi

"He killed it," said Ryou. As if it was nothing unusual. "Then he cooked it and ate it for dinner. It wasn't that bad actually."

"…"

"…"

Yugi coughed. "O-okay then. But what's bondage classes," Yugi asked.

"It teaches you and your partner to be more close together and to be able to understand each other properly," replied Ryou.

Yugi nodded his head. Maybe he could try it with Yami. He needed something to get him and his Yami to be able to bond. But why Ryou wants to be close with Bakura was totally out of is knowledge. He was crazy and evil and yet Ryou some how put up with him. Maybe their was more to Bakura that Yugi wasn't seeing but he still thought that Bakura didn't deserve such a nice hikari like Ryou.

"Uh, Yugi. Weren't you supposed to show that girl around the school today?" Joey said.

Yugi slapped his forehead and ran off yelling out his thank you. He arrived at the front of the school and then he saw hair. She was fairly attractive. She had dark brown hair that hung down by her hips. Dark chocolate coloured eyes that moved quickly and were quite large. She had a side fringe so it was a bit hard to see her whole face but she looked pretty from what Yugi could see. She had tanned skin. He walked up

to her and held out his hand. "Sorry I'm late, I got sidetracked."

She looked around. Trying to find the owner of the voice.

"I'm down here."

She looked down and smiled. "Sorry little boy. I'm waiting for someone. I'll play with you later."

"I'm not a little boy. Believe it or not, I'm Yugi and I'm in year 10,"

"Oh, hello Yugi. I'm Steph. You're pretty short for a high school student."

"Let's not go into that. I'm just here to show you around. So let's get started." They walked of towards the school and entered the building. "So why did you leave your old school."

"I was expelled for rude behaviour. But that dog saw it coming," she paused, "it didn't taste that bad either."

".." Yugi coughed. "I know someone who you would get along with." They continued the rest of their journey in silence.

By the end of the day Yugi had showed Stephanie the school top to bottom. He showed her all of the classrooms and drew a map of the school. By the end of the day they hade made good friends and Yugi invited her back to his house so they could study together. They walked towards the game shop together. When they reached the house they put down their bags and walked towards the stairs. "So Yugi, do you live alone?" Steph asked.

"No. I live with my grandpa and my, uh, brother."

"Cool. How olds your brother."

"Oh, uh, his 18."

Steph just nodded and they walked on. Yugi didn't like lying to Steph but who would believe that their was a 5000 year old spirit who came from an ancient Egyptian artefact living up stairs. He shuffled up to the door of his room and opened it. He wished he hadn't. It looked like a bomb shell had hit that place. There were clothes scattered every were and you couldn't even see the colour of the floorboards. You couldn't see the desk and in the middle of the room, were the bed was supposed to be, there was a 5000 year old spirit lying on the ground staring at the two of them.

"Uh, Yami. Why haven't you cleaned up," asked Yugi. He expected that Yami would have been oh so kind to be able to at least clean up. Yami stood up and walked towards them. "Who are you?" He asked Steph.

"This is a new girl from school. Her name is Stephanie. She is staying here to study with me."

"I don't want her to. This is my house to you no. you have to ask if you want to bring friends over."

"Well if it's your house then you would have cleaned up," Yugi shouted and he marched out of the room leaving Steph and Yami all alone. There was a very awkward silence before Yami finally spoke. "Do you like Egypt?"

"I was born in Egypt."

"Why did you move here then?"

"I had to change schools," She turned around and looked at the room. Suddenly, the sun shone through the window and reflected of Yami's millennium puzzle. Her eyes were drawn to it. "What's that," she asked.

"It's none of your business."

"I like it. It's cool. Can I wear it for a bit?"

"Certainly not. This is a sacred item and you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Who said so? It doesn't look that sacred."

"Then why do you want it then."

"It's shiny," she said, "I like shiny things."

"I don't care. Just get lost alright." He turned around and went back to his spot on the floor and continued to stair at Steph.

"Fine then. Don't let me use it," she turned around and began to leave the room, "I'll come back for that." With a final glare at Yami she marched down the hall way and

into the lounge room were Yugi was.

Towards the end of their studying session. Yami finally decided to come downstairs. Yugi and Steph stoped their discussion about who's hot and who's not to look at what Yami was doing. They just stared at him and he stared back. "Are you still here," Yami asked Steph. "Yami that was very rude. Apologise to Steph," Yugi said as he pointed to Yami.

"NO. Why should I. She threatened to take the millennium puzzle."

Steph butted in, "I did not. Yugi, his lying." Technically he wasn't but she did threaten to take it.

"That's it Yami. I've had enough of you. You're acting bossier and stuck up just because Marik and Bakura are starting to tease you again. I won't have you accusing my friends like that," Yugi yelled as he pointed at Yami, "It's time I took matters into my own hands. Starting from tomorrow, me and you will be going to bondage classes with Ryou and Bakura. End of story. Steph, I think that Yami and I will need sometime alone. Sorry but I have to ask you to leave."

"It's ok Yugi. I'll see you tomorrow," She turned to look at Yami, "I hope we can get together again soon." She looked at the millennium puzzle then at Yami then at Yugi then back at Yami and an evil smile crossed her face. She nodded her head and walked out.

"Yugi, didn't you see that smile. She wants the puzzle."

"Stop accusing. Now back to bondage classes. Ryou has started forcing Bakura to go to bondage classes and we will be going with them. I'll make the phone calls and see if we can go together therefore I will be able to spend time with Ryou and you can get to no Bakura," he turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

Yami sat down on the couch. Get to no Bakura. Was Yugi out of his mind? Who would want to spend quality time with their enemy? It was all Stephanie's fault. He felt cold and alone.

Two days had past and after constantly begging, Bakura had finally given in to the fact the he had to go to those classes. The only reason why he had given in was because he found out that Yami was going to be their. He hated Yami and he couldn't stand him yet it was going to be another chance for him to be able to annoy the pharaoh. The classes started in one day and Ryou and Yugi were so excited. Yami was ready to commit suicide and Bakura was sort of looking forward to them. So everything worked out fine for all of them except for Yami but no one really cared. Yami was just going to have to put up with them. Little did they no that Yami was not prepared to waste his life like that. He had been planning and scheming for a few days and had finally come up with a plan.

7


	2. Chapter 2

MGGS User15/11/2006

Four teenagers were walking down the street. Two weren't looking to happy but the others looked like they were having heaps of fun. As we all no, those four teenagers were Bakura, Ryou, Yugi and Yami. They were walking to the bonding classes. When they arrived Ryou walked up to the front desk and they were registered. They walked down the hall and entered the class room. They waited for two minutes and then everyone came including the teacher and the class began. The teacher stood on the stage and began talking. "Ok everyone. I want you to take your partners hand and sit down. Turn to face each other. Know I want you to talk to each other about your day…" She trailed of and the class began to talk.

Bakura and Yami refused to talk to their hikaris. Bakura didn't talk because he was to busy trying to annoy the pharaoh and because he felt like being stubborn. Yami wasn't talking because it was part of his complex plan. His plan wasn't that complex actually. He planed to make the teacher come towards them and then he would mind crush her. Simple and easy. But it was harder then he thought. The teacher was so busy with other members of the class that she wasn't even noticing Yami.

The class went on for half an hour and Yami was starting to think that he wouldn't be able to mind crush the teacher until she announced that it was time that they worked on their teamwork. They had to sit back to back and link arms. Then they had to try to stand up. Yami saw this as a chance to draw attention to him. When the exercise started, Yami turned the millennium puzzle around so that it rested on his back. When Yugi pushed up against his back he let a loud and high pitched squeal. The teacher came running towards them. "Oh my gosh. What happened? Are you ok," she asked looking very worried.

"I'm ok. I got something stuck in my back. Yami, why did you stick the millennium puzzle in my back?"

"Accidents happen," Yami said slyly. You could hear Bakura laughing in the back round. This is when his plan was put into action. He stood up and stood face to face with the teacher. He turned the puzzle around and it started to glow. A gold and glowing eye appeared on his forehead, "this is for making me talk about my day." The millennium puzzle started to glow and in a flash the teacher had disappeared.

Everything was quite except for Bakura's hysterical laughing. Ryou's gasps and Yugi who had just fainted.

"How could you," Yugi said. After the class, Ryou and Bakura went home and Yugi dragged his yami back to his house. Right now, Yugi and Yami were arguing really badly. Yugi was yelling and Yami was complaining. "I try to spend some quality time with you and you send the teacher to the shadow realm."

"Yugi, I told you I didn't want to go to that class. But you didn't listen."

"You don't understand. You went too far. You can't go around sending people to the shadow realm. Especially not teachers. She was an important and respected person. I don't know what drove you to do that but I can't let it happen again." He paused and looked at Yami, "I can't live with you anymore. You have to leave this house and the millennium puzzle."

"But Yugi, who will look after me and cook for me and read me stories when I go to bed at night."

"I've organised for a friend to take care of you."

"Is it Joey, cuz staying with Joey could be cool. We could duel all night and I could beat him over and over again and in the case of Tristan, I can teach him to duel and then beat him over and over again. Tea wouldn't be that bad to stay the night with either…"

"Yami stop. You're not staying with any of them. You are staying with…Ryou."

"Ryou isn't that bad I guess."

"You're staying with Ryou and B-Bakura." Yugi looked at Yami who looked like he was going to die. Stay with Bakura. Yami could here the sound of a chainsaw in the distance.

3


	3. Chapter 3

theifking: YAY!! I finally figured out how to put writing at the top of the screen. I'd like to say thank you to all the people that wrote a review for my story. You all made my day. Sorry it took so long for chapter 3 to be put up but I was having internet problems. Anyway, I'm very happy you liked my story. Thanks.

* * *

In the Kame game shop, all was not well. Yugi was finishing packing Yami's clothes. All of his stuff was set in a bag in the corner of the room and it was almost time for him to drop Yami off. He did feel bad for Yami but in the end he did deserved it and it was time that Yami and Bakura sorted out their differences. He gathered up the last bits of Yami's things and went down stairs to go get him. He found Yami sitting on the couch staring into nothing and he tapped him on the shoulder and said that it was time to go. They took the bus to Ryou's house and as they sat on the bus Yugi realised what he was doing. He was sending his precious and delicate Yami into the house of an insane, psychotic, cat eating tomb robber. But what could he do about it? They were almost there.

They reached their stop and jumped out. They walked for a good ten minutes until they finally reached Ryou's house. Yugi knocked on the door and rang the door bell. He heard someone coming and smiled at Yami. Yami glared back. Ryou opened the door and stood there in an apron with a spatula in his hand. "Hi there guys. Come in, I'm making pancakes." He turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

"See Yami, Ryou is a nice person. He will take care of you."

"But what about Bakura?"

"It'll be fine. Try to find something's you have in common with him." Yugi walked into the kitchen and left a very insulted looking Yami standing dumbfounded in the door way. Yami put his bags at the door and walked on. After walking through the entire house he finally found the kitchen. Yugi was sitting at the table and writing something on a piece of paper. Ryou was cooking more pancakes. There was no sign of Bakura. Yami walked in and sat down at the other end of the table. Ryou walked to him and gave him a plate of pancakes. They were quite nice. "Well Yami. When you finish I will show you the house and take you to your room. Bakura and I are going out grocery shopping and if you would like to come the help would be greatly appreciated." Ryou said smiling at Yami.

Yami glanced at Yugi who nodded. "I'd love to come Ryou," He put on his best fake smile and continued eating.

Breakfast continued in a very awkward silence. Occasionally Ryou would smile at Yami and he would smile back but that was all that happened. When Yugi had finished writing down instructions on how to take care of Yami. They all walked to the door to say good bye. Yami was still angry at his hikari and refused to hug him. They shook hands and Yugi turned on his heel and walked out.

Yami turned around and looked at Ryou. "Come Yami. I'll give you a tour of the house and show you your room." Ryou turned around and started walking towards the stairs. Yami grabbed his bags and followed. Yami was shown the Bathroom, the lounge room, the kitchen, the study, the dining room and then they went upstairs to see the bedrooms. Ryou had his own room which was mostly light colours and had a very cosy feeling to it. They turned around and walked to the other side of the hall where things seem to get colder and darker. "Know Yami, I understand you and Bakura aren't exactly the best of friends but when Yugi rang me to ask if you can stay over I hadn't quite finished the guest room. And since Bakura's room is the biggest you will have to be roommates with him for about a week. Is that okay?" Ryou looked at Yami.

Yami gulped. The sound of someone cackling maniacally in the back round was heard.

They entered Bakura's room and Yami hid behind Ryou. Bakura's room was very plain. Ryou's room was stuffed with little cute stuffed animals and pictures and posters but the only thing in Bakura's room was a bed, a desk, a stereo and three cupboards which Yami assumed was were he hid is stolen things from Ryou. On the floor there was a mattress were Yami assumed he would stay. "Okay Yami. Just put your things on the ground and make your self at home. I bought a new bedside table for you. So unpack your things and get comfortable," Ryou started to walk out of the door before he suddenly remembered something, "And Yami, umm… Bakura doesn't know that you're staying with us. So make sure that you go to bed after he does and get up earlier then he does. I told him the mattress and knew table was because of I had no more room in the house. If he knew it was you who was staying he most likely would've murdered you in your sleep. So just watch out."

Yami was dumbfounded. Bakura didn't know that Yami was staying at his house. He had to get up early and go to bed late. What would happen in the mornings? Would he have to be out of the house everyday? That sucked so much. But it was either that or have his food poisoned by Bakura. Yami started to unpack his things. He had just finished putting away his clothes.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Yami dropped his shoes and spun around. In the door way stood a very angry looking Bakura. "U-Umm… I was just looking at your room."

"Well get out. What makes you think you can come into my room punk."

"I have just enough right to be here as you do. It's my room to ya no."

"What! It's not. This isn't even your house pharaoh. You shouldn't even be here. I'm telling Ryou that you've been sneaking around in our house." He turned around and marched off.

Oops. Yami slapped his forehead and chased after Bakura. He ran down the stairs and caught the last bit of the conversation between Ryou and Bakura.

"But he is upstairs. I swear."

"Stop trying to make me hate the pharaoh. And so what if his upstairs. His not bothering you."

"His going through my draws."

"Alright, I'll go see if he is upstairs." Ryou turned around and started to walk towards the stairs. Yami turned and ran back.

Ryou came to Bakura's room and opened the door, "I said to not tell Bakura you're staying here."

"I'm sorry. It just slipped out. You know when things come out and you don't mean to say them. Like this one time, me and Joey were talking about who was better friends with Yugi. Joey was going on and on about how he and Yugi have a special bond. And that's just crazy, I mean me and Yugi shared bodies once, so I told Joey that he could take his little bond and…"

"YAMI, I DON'T CARE!"

"Sorry," Yami murmured. Yami felt really bad. Ryou had asked him to do one thing and that was to keep his mouth shut but he still told Bakura.

"Yami, listen. I can still tell Bakura that you were just here to move some furniture or something. He still doesn't know but just try not to tell him again. Ok." Asked Ryou. Yami nodded and Ryou turned around and walked out to go back to Bakura. Yami stood their and wondered what the rest of the day was going to be like.

Meanwhile…on a pier somewhere far away stood a brown haired teenager arguing with a girl. Watching them, there was something that looked like a big ball of black fluff and a multi coloured starfish.

"Mokuba. I told you already. She stole my blue eyes." Yelled Kaiba to his little brother.

"I did not," argued Steph. She then noticed that everyone was looking at her like she had just done something really dumb, and, she noticed, she had. The whole time she was saying she hadn't stolen the blue eyes. She was holding it in her hand and waving it around for everyone to see. "Alright, so I took the blue eyes but I mean he took my uh, he took my… kuriboh!"

Everyone looked at her like she was a complete idiot. Yugi decided to speak up, "Uh Steph. You don't have a kuriboh."

"Well I did until he stole it."

"Listen Steph. Kaiba is rich. He wouldn't steal your kuriboh. He could just buy one."

"Well maybe he thought that mine was cooler."

Kaiba stared at Steph, "Yugi, your friend is nuts. If I don't have my blue eyes back by tomorrow night then I will have you and your friend arrested." Kaiba turned around and grabbed Mokuba. They walked of leaving a very smug looking Steph and a dumbfounded Yugi.

So nothing seemed to be working out for anyone in the town of domino. Yami was stuck with an angry Ryou and Psychotic Bakura. And Yugi was going to be arrested if he couldn't convince Steph to give the blue eyes back. Yugi needed help from someone but he feared that there were only two people who could help him in his current situation and he knew that his Yami would not approve of them.

* * *

It's a weird ending but it's a private joke with my friend. Please review and tell me what you thought. Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

theifking: Really Really sorry about the delay. But you know, it's Christmas and you need to visit all of your family. And my family lives in Adelaide so I was in Adelaide and I couldn't write till I got back. But I finished this chapter and I really couldn't think of any events that could happen so it's not that good. Sorry.

* * *

One day had past since the day Yami was dropped of at Bakura's house. And in that one day Yami had about 1 hour of sleep. He was asked by Ryou to go to bed after Bakura was asleep and wake up before Bakura did so Bakura wouldn't know that Yami was staying at his house. Yami thought this would be easy because he thought Bakura slept in but he soon learnt that Bakura stays up until the early morning hours then sleeps for about two hours then wakes up and goes to his "job" which Yami suspects is robbing old people. So Yami hadn't had a lot of sleep and so he looked horrible. Worst of all is that the moment Yami woke up he had to get out of the house. He had to obey these rules or Bakura would figure out that he was staying in his room and he would probably kill him in his sleep. As Yami was exiting the house he took a deep breath in. He really missed his hikari, and he felt really bad about the fact that he always acted like such a jerk around Yugi. He really wanted to go back to his house. He started to run towards the game shop to go apologise when suddenly he collided with someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going," yelled Yami as he got up and started to brush the dirt off his jacket. He looked down at the person he had run into. He was very surprised to see a pair of watery amethyst eyes staring up at him, "Yugi, what are you doing here?"

"I-I was just walking to the store,"

"The stores the other way. And why are you crying?"

"I would love to tell you but I can't."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Alright, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to get mad or start saying I told you so."

"Fine, what is it."

"Um, you know Kaiba right. His going to arrest me tomorrow night."

"…"

"…"

"Why?

"Well you also know my newly found friend Steph. She stole the blue eyes white dragon and she refuses to give it back. And Kaiba said unless he has it then he will have me and Steph arrested."

"I knew Steph couldn't be trusted."

"I know. I should have listened to you when you said about the millennium puzzle. Yami I really need help."

"Have you thought about asking someone to persuade Steph to give the card back?"

"Um, actually Yami, I have but you have to promise not to get mad"

"Alright, who do you think?"

"Well you no how Steph is a trouble maker that likes stealing. I thought maybe Bakura and M-Marik could convince Steph to give it back."

"NO WAY!!! They would never listen to you or do me a favour and even if they did agree to do it, I would never accept them."

"Please Yami," he looked up at his Yami with massive puppy dog eyes. They always worked on Yami.

"Fine, but don't expect me to help you talk to them. You will have to do it by yourself. Goodbye," Yami said as he tossed his head up and walked of. Yugi started too walk towards Ryou's house when suddenly something jumped out of the bushes and started to poke him. "Agh!! Get of me," He said as he pushed the person of him. Yugi was surprised to see it was Ryou. And Ryou wasn't poking him his hair had accidentally got caught on Yugi's jacket and it ripped it and started to get to Yugi's skin, "Ouch Ryou. What was that for? Why were you trying to stab me?"

"Sorry Yugi. I was looking to see if Bakura or Yami were coming. I meant to jump out at one of them because we needed to go to the store but I accidentally tripped and fell on top of you and my hair started to stab you. Sorry."

"Why did you want to jump out at them? Couldn't you just wait until one came home?"

"I don't know why I jumped out. Anyway, do you know were Bakura or Yami are?"

"No, I'm sorry. I was hoping you knew were Bakura or Marik were but I just saw Yami walking towards the game shop."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Oh, ok. Marik might be at his house with Malik but Bakura might be at his job which is robbing old people so he might be anywhere." Ryou said, "If you find them then tell me." He smiled and ran of in the other direction. Yugi went to go find Marik's house.

* * *

"Malik. I don't get the point of this. Is all of this really necessary,"

"Listen Marik. I'm sick of people complaining about their loud and annoying neighbours. I just want to be able to make a friend without having to brainwash them first. So yes, this is necessary."

"Whatever. I don't think anyone will like you for who you are. I mean you where part of all of our evil plans. I'm not the only psychotic one here."

"Shut up. Stop moving," Malik said with a glare. He was currently tying his Yami to a chair in the middle of the room. "Oh hey Marik. Guess what I found out. The pharaoh is staying with Bakura."

"Really, why would he stay with Bakura? They hate each other. But Bakura must be having fun. He told me he would someday like to burn the pharaoh's hair."

"Actually Marik. Bakura doesn't know that Yami is staying at his house."

"That's dumb. Then we can tell him."

"Ryou doesn't want Bakura knowing that the pharaoh's there because he will probably murder him in his sleep. So you have to keep your mouth shut. And also Ryou told me Yugi is looking for you and Bakura. He wants to ask you for a favour."

"Why would he think I would do him a favour? Stupid starfish boy."

"Whatever, but I do expect you to do him the favour. It will help our reputation go up."

Marik just grunted. His hikari had gone nuts. As if he would help Yugi. The moment Malik left Marik would tell Bakura everything. The next few days where going to be a lot of fun for Marik.

* * *

theifking: Well there you go. Please tell me what you thought. Thanks.  



	5. Chapter 5

theifking: Sorry about the wait. I've been really busy lately trying to write another a story. But I haven't got that far. But here it is. It's a bit random but hey, I had fun writing it!

* * *

Ryou was in the kitchen cooking and luckily for Yami, Bakura was kicked out of the house for the rest of the day. So Yami was aloud to stay home. "Um, Ryou. Can you come here for a sec?" Yami called out. 

Ryou came into the room wearing a pink flowery apron. He looked up at Yami who was staring at him very strangely, "Oh it's not mine. Tea gave it to me. I never got rid of it. I think it brings out the colour of my eyes."

"Okay...Anyway. It's not that I don't like your house or anything but I'm starting to get a bit uncomfortable and I was wondering if you could try to convince Yugi to let me go home. I've learnt my lesson."

"I'll try but you might have to stay here a bit longer. Bakura doesn't know your sleeping here so you're still safe. If you want to keep yourself occupied then you can go buy me something's for my cake."

"Uh yeah sure."

Yami got up and grabbed the shopping list and walked out of the house. Ryou was right. Bakura didn't know he was staying there, he was still safe. At least that's what he thought.

In the opposite direction to what Yami was walking in was Bakura trotting down the street miserably. Ryou had kicked him out of the house because of what Bakura had done to Malik's house.

_Flashback to earlier that day _

_(Malik and Marik's house)_

"There, 50 ropes and you're finally secure." Malik said as he smiled proudly at his knots that he had tied around his Yami who was tied to a chair that was tied to the TV that was tied to the table, and all the chairs which were tied to a hook on the wall. If Marik tried to move (which was pretty much impossible) all of these things would break. "You're not going anywhere."

Malik walked into another room. Then the phone started to ring. Marik tried to reach the phone but he couldn't move at all. He kept on twisting and turning until Malik came running into the room and threw a rock at him. Malik picked up the phone and answered it, "Hello, Malik speaking."

"Oh hey Malik, it's Bakura, can I talk to Marik."

"Uh, no. I've tied him to a chair so he wont humiliate me anymore."

"Well can you untie him because I'm really bored at my house?"

"Sorry, I can't. Marik's stuck here," and he hung up the phone and looked back at Marik who obviously didn't realise that it was Bakura on the phone and he was still trying to escape.

--

At Bakura's house, Bakura was standing next to the phone completely shocked. He wasn't aloud to play with Marik and Marik was stuck in his house. Poor Marik. He had to go rescue him. He ran into the living room and ran up to Ryou, "I'm going to go save Marik from his evil hikari." he punched the air for a minute and left his arm there so he could look heroic, but he just dropped it and trotted of down the hallway.

"Um okay. You have fun then." Ryou shouted out. "Idiot" he muttered and went back to his knitting.

"Marik, I'm going to go shopping. I'll be back in a minute okay." Malik shouted out as he was walking down the stairs. He was about to walk into the living room when he heard a massive explosion sound and shortly after that the sound of many expensive things breaking. "Marik, do I want to know."

"Don't come in." two voices said.

Malik stepped down the last two steps and he held his breath. He turned the corner and let out his breath in an almighty scream, "Marik. What have you done."

"Hey Malik look, Bakura came to save me."

Malik froze. He turned his head to see the dust settling around Bakura, "I told you he was busy and you still came."

"I told you I was bored. And you can't go around tying people to chairs."

"Bakura, you can't just come here and blow up my house. Look at my living room. What did you do, set of fireworks."

"No, I blew it up with TNT!"

"You idiot. This is going to cost so much money."

"I can repay you."

"Fine, you can try to help me find someone to fix this place but I'm still really angry. What do you have to say Marik?"

"You're cute when you're angry."

"AAAGGGHHHH" Malik pounced on his hikari and they started to roll around on the floor.

Bakura tip toed past the two and out of the door or at least what was left of it.

_End of flashback_

Which brings us to now. Bakura is walking towards Malik's house to pay of his debt. Ryou was also really mad and kicked him out of the house for the day which Bakura didn't think was a really big punishment. Normally Ryou would confiscate his cigarette lighter but he just decided to kick him out of the house. Ryou had been acting very strange lately. But it's not like Bakura really cared.

--

Yugi was running down the street towards Marik's house. Its was his last night before Kaiba was going to arrest him he. He was almost at Marik's house when he froze. Dust was everywhere. Glass was everywhere. The whole front of Marik's house was gone. Yugi ran inside to see what was wrong. "Hello, is anyone in here."

"Bakura, is that you." Malik said as he walked into the room were Yugi was, "Oh, hey Yugi. Can I help you?"

"What happened?"

"Bakura blew up my house!!"

"...Okay. Can I speak to Marik?"

"Yep I'll get him." Malik ran up the stairs to go get Marik.

Yugi stood there rehearsing what he was going to say when somebody popped up behind him, "Yugi, what are you doing here."

"Oh hi Bakura. I just need to talk with Marik and you."

"What do you want?"

"I'll wait for Marik."

The two of them stood there in a very awkward silence until Marik came into the room and broke the silence.

"Hi Bakura. Yugi what do you want."

"I want to know wether you and Bakura will talk this girl into giving Kaiba his blue eyes back."

"Why would you ask us?"

"Well she's evil and so are the two of you so I thought you would get along well."

"Listen Yugi. She sounds like a really cool person and we would be happy to help you but the thing is, you're the one asking for the favour so me and Bakura aren't interested in helping you."

The moment Marik had finished saying those words Malik stood on the railings at the top of the stair's. He was beating his fists on his chest like King Kong. He jumped off the top of the stairs screaming and flailing his arms in the air. He landed on top of Marik, "Help Yugi or else I will put peanut butter on your sandwiches."

"No not that. Anything but that."

"Help him then."

"Alright. Yugi, Bakura and I will help you get that card back. Get off me you idiot."

A massive smile crossed Yugi's face and he hugged Marik and Bakura and then he hugged Malik. He said thanks and he skipped out of the house. Malik skipped up the stairs singing some random song and Bakura frowned at Marik "Peanut butter."

"I don't like peanut butter. It's all mushy."

"Idiot."

* * *

Random, I know. I had just watched King Kong when I wrote the story. It was a better movie then I thought. Anyway, please review.  



End file.
